


The possibility

by faithfully



Series: Soaked Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are spooning on a motel bed when Dean says he has to piss and Sam has an idea. Functions as a part of the Soaked Verse, or as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The possibility

Sam and Dean were spooning, something they didn’t do too often. For one, though they both admitted Dean made the better little spoon, he still tended to get pouty about it, and for two, there just weren’t that many beds at the cheap motels where they often stayed that would fit two well-muscled 6-foot-plus men comfortably. But that was okay, because it just meant the times they did were all the more special.

Sam had his arms wrapped around Dean, stroking his chest idly with one hand when he heard Dean sigh.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, as best Sam could tell, and said nothing. They were in nothing but t-shirts and boxers; ready for bed, if it were to get late enough.

“Talk to me,” Sam coaxed, leaning up on one shoulder to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“It’s nothing,” Dean said, “Just tired. Don’t wanna get out of bed yet.”

“So don’t. We can share a bed for one night. It won’t kill us.”

“Easy for you to say, you won’t be the one fighting ten-foot-long limbs all night.”

“Awww, poor thing. Is it really so horrible snuggling with me?” Sam cooed.

“Shut up,” Dean replied.

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean on the cheek again before settling back down and pulling Dean a little tighter against his chest.

Dean was quiet for a few minutes more, but then he squirmed and spoke up again. “I gotta piss.”

Sam felt a shiver run through him. Just a few weeks ago, that phrase would have meant nothing. Lately, however, it had taken on quite an unexpected significance. “How bad?”

Dean squirmed again, and Sam could feel him adjust himself through his boxers. “Bad enough.”

“Bad enough to let go right here?” Sam asked gently.

Dean went still, thinking it over. “The maids wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“The mattress has a cover, I checked. And we can wash the sheets ourselves. No one has to know.”

“You planned this,” Dean said, sounding amused.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered the possibility.”

“You sly dog. You’re a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?”

Sam laughed and nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck. “So is that a yes?”

“Suppose we’ve left motels in worse shape than that before.”

“That’s the spirit.” Sam ghosted a hand over Dean’s bladder, and Dean hissed.

“Just—give me a second, okay?”

“No pressure.” Sam went back to stroking Dean’s chest in lazy circles.

Dean was still for a while, alternating between tensing up and forcing himself to relax.

“Need a hand?” Sam teased after Dean sighed in frustration for the third time.

Dean shifted in Sam’s arms, turning to lie on his side facing Sam. “Kiss me,” he said.

“Okay,” Sam said, bemused.

“No, I mean, kiss me, and don’t stop. Not until I can go.”

Sam leaned in to press his mouth against Dean’s, trying to convince him with his lips that this was okay.

Dean opened his mouth to him immediately, pressing his tongue against Sam’s and groaning into the kiss. Kissing with Dean was often a competition, but today he seemed merely needy, seeking comfort. Sam relished the change of pace.

Dean pressed up flush against Sam, but didn’t grind against him like Sam was expecting. Dean wasn’t hard, but Sam was. If Dean noticed, he gave no sign. Dean snaked a hand into Sam’s hair and gently pulled, tugging his mouth into a better position to kiss.

Dean whimpered, and there was a rush of heat at Sam’s crotch. Dean pulled back from their kiss to gasp, shivering at the release. Hot piss was pouring through his boxers, soaking them both, and Sam stared in awe as the rivulets collected into puddles in the spaces between their bodies.

The stream ebbed and stopped all too soon, Dean’s body giving a little shudder after the last trickles were done. Sam kissed him on the forehead. “Feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” came Dean’s hoarse reply. Dean kissed him again, more demanding like his usual self, and this time when he shifted his hips against Sam’s he was hard. “God, you’re soaked,” he said, grinding against Sam so he could feel everything between the saturated layers of cloth that was the only thing separating them.

“Fucking filthy,” Sam moaned. He rolled on top of Dean, grinding his hips against Dean so their cocks dragged hard against their skin and their soaked boxers.

Dean writhed underneath him. “Fuck, Sammy, do that again.”

Sam did, humping against Dean’s pelvis to give them both more friction. Dean spread his legs to afford them both a better angle, wrapping one around Sam’s waist.

“Gonna come just like this,” Dean bit out.

“Me too,” Sam replied. He could already feel he was close, and he wanted to come while Dean’s piss was still hot between them both.

It didn’t take long. Sam could feel Dean’s hands clutching hard at his t-shirt, and he pulled them away, pinning them instead above Dean’s head to give him better leverage. A few more thrusts against Dean’s hard cock and Sam was coming with a grunt, adding to the mess Dean had made of his boxers. Dean followed shortly after, tensing all over as his cock pulsed against Sam’s hip before relaxing completely against the bed like all the energy was drained from him.

Sam rolled to his side and leaned most of his weight on the bed so he wouldn’t crush Dean uncomfortably. “How do you feel now?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” was Dean’s only sleepy reply.

“Hey,” Sam said, smacking him playfully on the chest, “You can’t fall asleep yet, we have to clean up first.”

“The one downside to this,” Dean replied, “But on the plus side, I am going to sleep like a rock tonight. Even with your limbs fighting to occupy the same space as my body.”

“So you’re saying you’d let us share a bed more often so long as I just wear you out properly first?”

“Maybe. Now get up and drag me out of this bed or I am definitely going to fall asleep in a puddle of my own piss and come.”

“Gross, dude.” The both laughed and Sam shook his head as he pulled Dean out of bed and collected the sheets to wash.


End file.
